There have been manufactured various kinds of molded products by injection molding using metal molds. Generally, in the injection molding apparatus, a cavity is formed by clamping a movable mold and a fixed mold, thus a positioning accuracy of both metal molds are an important factor. In consecutive molding, a high positional repeatability of the fixed metal molding and the movable metal molding is particularly required. Thus it has been carried out that the metal mold is positioned in respect to the platen of the molding apparatus to fix it. However, even if each metal mold is position precisely onto the both platens of fixed side and movable side respectively to fix, the accuracy of the molded products depends on repeatability of mold clamping of the molding apparatus.
There has been a molding apparatus employing a taper shape for axis matching of the fixed side and the movable side at a parting surface (for example referred to Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-1595). In the metal mold for injection molding described in the Patent document, taper fitting surfaces are formed at the parting surface, thus the accuracy of axis matching between a cavity bush and a core bush is deemed to be enhanced.
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-1595